


A Long Way Off

by SlytherdorOfThePhoenix (Winchesterlovr0508)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, If Remus Lupin had lived, Mentions of Death, Slow Burn, What happens to Teddy?, after Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/SlytherdorOfThePhoenix
Summary: 10 years after the infamous Battle of Hogwarts, Calliope Clearwater has taken a teaching job as the new Transfiguration teacher. As she reminisces of her times at the school, she’s told an old classmate of hers will also be joining the staff.The Wolf
Relationships: Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood, Nuna - Relationship, Remus Lupin x Callie, Remus Lupin x Tonks (past), remus lupin x oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I had ever written and I just couldn’t let it sit and collect dust. I hope y’all enjoy and I do our beloved Remus justice. Let me know what you think of Callie in the comments! Thanks for reading!

It was early Sunday morning. Normally, Callie would be asleep, but today as she sipped her tea she watched the sun climb into view behind London. As the sun rose higher, she became more anxious. Today was the day, the day she'd find out whether her life was changing for the better or if she'd have to leave her dreams behind and take that bloody awful job with her dad at the Ministry. As far as Callie was concerned, she'd rather get a muggle job tending to garbage than work that rubbish they call a job.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint scratching sound outside the door to her flat. For a moment, she stood there, contemplating if all this worrying finally drove her mad. After a few moments she heard a soft "mew". She slid her heavy steel door open to find a small tabby cat with a scroll of parchment tied with crimson red silk around its neck.

"Aww, is this for me sweetheart?" She asked as she gently scratched the grey and black cat behind the ears. Leaving her door open, she walked across the small, but stylish flat into the kitchen area and fetched a saucer of cream for her new friend.

"Bloody hell! I can't do this kitty! I can't open this!" Callie let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I suppose you have a name, don't you darling? Hey, how about darling? That's a perfect name for a beautiful creature such as yourself."

Darling meowed impatiently and rested her paw on Callie's hand as if reminding her that obviously somebody had sent her there with that parchment she was avoiding opening. 

"Oh, right" Callie's grey, stormy eyes shifted to 'the scroll of doom'. She picked it up as if she were handling one of those nuclear weapons the muggles always went on about on the telly. Finally, she took a deep breath and read the aged parchment with the Hogwarts crest:

**_Calliope Rhea Clearwater,_ **

**_It is with my greatest congratulations that it has been decided, your application to become the next Transfiguration professor has been approved. We will speak before the term begins on August the 24th_ **

**_Congratulations and salutations,_ **

**_Headmistress_ **

**_Minerva Mcgonagall_ **

And just when she read the last line she heard a whooshing sound. She turned and instantly dropped her cup of tea, shattering on the kitchen floor. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw 'Darling the cat' had transformed into Hogwarts headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell woman! What is wr- err I mean... Headmistress, what a surprise," Callie hated being caught off guard, it was one of the quickest ways to get her blood boiling. One of.

"Yes, Ms. Clearwater, I apologize for the intrusion, but in my age it's as they say, the little things. Besides, I couldn't very well turn down a nip of cream now could I?" Her kind smile tugged at the corner of her eyes. She was just as Callie remembered from her time at the school. Her emerald robes and black witch's hat. The way her green eyes danced in the light when she was amused. Callie knew that look all too well. It took her back to first year, the first time she met those God awful marauders in Transfiguration class when Specks or whatever sent a flying paper dove about the classroom and it knocked over her ink well all over her notes. Those 4 baboons managed to annoy Callie their entire school career until she got them back.

"Calliope?" Mcgonagall's words shook her from her memories. The old woman still looked amused but a flash of concern swept across her face.

"Sorry professor, I was just reinventing my time in your class... And those morons."

The professor had to laugh at that. "Oh Ms. Clearwater, they may have been morons, as you say, but they were always right about one thing."

"And what's that?" The annoyance clear on her face. Callie's long, choppy, black hair falling out of her lazy up-do. 

"You need to lighten up child," her tone was playful, yet soft, as if she were trying to coax a stray dog into letting her care for it.

Callie rolled her eyes so far back in her head she thought they ought to stay there. And dear old Minnie took this as a sign to change the subject.

"Well, I assume you have all your affairs in order and you have your supplies and the curriculum mapped out?"

"Affairs? Supplies? Curriculum? Woman, I just got the job five bloody minutes ago! I didn't even know what I needed because my _boss_ still hasn't told me!"

"Oh dear... Well, now you know" she hesitated. As the frustratingly forgetful woman was about to leave she turned back and said, "And Callie, you'll be working with one of those 'morons' as you call them."

Callie could feel her olive skin turning red, "How? They're all dead or in Azkaban! Are you saying one of them survived?"

"Why yes, in fact. Remus Lupin will be returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"The _wolf_!?”

And without a word Mcgonagall smiled and disapparated, leaving Callie beyond frustrated. The old woman didn't even give her a chance to have the last word.


End file.
